David Shuter HP fanfic, Hallows and Horcruxes
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is a fanfic of breaking into gringotts and the battle of hogwarts but with one twist, a new character, me. yes i have added myself into the series, this is the first of six that i have written, more are coming. hope you enjoy!


I can't believe its been 7 years. 7 years since we all met, since I signed up for this. I can still remember it like yesterday...

"Shuter,David!" I slowly walked up to that hat, put it on my head and a voice said in my head

"hmmm lets see, you've been loyal to your old friends, a Hufflepuff quality, a bit of a thirst to prove yourself, that being a Slytherin thing, a good mind, you would be good in Ravenclaw my boy, and bravery yes? Lots of that, but where to put you? Hmmm..."

"please be Gryffindor. I need Gryffindor, its sounds like the best"

Then the voice said,

"Gryffindor eh?, well you would be good in Gryffindor... Then it must be...GRYFFINDOR!" I got up and headed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to my 2 new friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who I just met on the train. And then I saw her, I'd only seen her once before on the train but I was busy with my new friends to notice her, but now I did, I fell in love in that very moment and have never stopped. To this day, I have been in Love with Hermione Granger.

Here we are 7 years later and I still haven't told her how I felt, and I don't think I ever will, I can feel the final battle with Voldemort coming, by now he surely knows we're hunting horcruxes, and here we are waiting for Griphook to touch Hermione's hand so we can break into Gringotts and steal the next horcrux.

"Griphook, we need you" said Harry Then Griphook touched Hermione's hand and I felt my self exsorbe into nothingness.

Once we appeared in Diagon ally, Ron threw the cloak over Griphook and harry and I preformed my famous disillusionment charm (only second to Dumbledore's) and we headed into Gringotts. Everything went as to plan until we ran under a water fall and fell to our deaths.

The only reason we survived was because of Hermione, I love her, that sexy thing. We got past the dragon ok, made it into the vault, things were going great, until Ron knocked something over. Things start to multiply and burn us, Harry got the cup but in the process Griphook stole Gryffindors sword. Just then death eaters cornered us by the dragon

"AVADA KADAVRA!" they started screaming. Green jets started flying over our heads. Is this how im going to die? Hundreds of miles below the surface, next to a blind dragon? I'm not going to die without a fight!

"STUPIFY!" Ha! Just took out one

"REDUCTO!" cried Ron, he took out 2, no wonder Hermione loves him, instead of me.

"EXPELLERAMUS!" shouted Harry, that spell was so powerful it sent one death eater of the side of the cliff.

"I've got an idea, JUMP ON THE DRAGON!" said Hermione. I thought that would be suicide but I did it anyway, so did Ron and Harry.

"Relashio!" said Hermione as she pointed her wand at the dragons cuffs, then they broke off but the dragon didn't move, then I had an idea.

"BOMBARDA!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at the death eaters trying to climb the dragon, that did it. The dragon roared. Then Festus(I decided to call it that, I got it from a book) climbed all the way to the surface then next thing I know im flying over London with Hermione's arms tight around me to stay on, but I didn't care, it was the best time of my life.

Of course that couldn't last. Just now Harry saw that Voldemort now knows about us hunting horcruxes, and the last one is at Hogwarts, so the next thing we do is we apperate(god im starting to hate this way of travel) to hogsmede. Just as we get there we hear a sort of noise, like a cat screaming.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that"

"caterwauling charm, they're expecting us!" I said.

"David's Right" said Hermione. God I hope I'm not blushing, I hope she just thinks it's the cold.

"Who's there" yelled one death eater who just came out of the three broomsticks

"It's Potter!"

" We need to hide somewhere!" said Harry

" Thank you captain obvious, but where?" I said

"in here potter!" said someone to our left. We turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the hogs head, well it looked like Dumbledore so, naturally, we trusted him and went inside.

"That's Dumbledore!" said Ron

"don't be silly Ron, it can't be!" said Hermione

"She's right" I blurted "he's to fat" god I'm dense, what a way to let my feelings show, Ron gave me a look, boy if looks could kill, I'd be dismembered and incinerated. Hermione gave me a look to, but it wasn't negative, it was like she was pondering something. Suddenly I had a day dream of Hermione kissing me and pulling my shirt off and I reach for her shirt... NO stop thinking like that, pay attention to the conversation, the Dumbledore dude just told us his name is Aberforth.

"Your Dumbledore's. Um I mean Albus' brother!" I say, then I steal a glance at Hermione and she looks at me in the same way again then im lost in my dreams again, Ron giving us the ok, Hermione laughing her cute laugh, her leaning up to me and touching her lips to mine, I was starting to get into this dream when im wakened by the shouting of NEVILLE!

I open my eyes to see a badly cut up Neville in the newly appeared doorway.

"what happened to you Neville?" asks Harry

"I refused to use the cruciatus curse on some 1st years" said Neville

"you look horrible!" I say

"this? This is nothing, Seamus is worse. Hogwarts has changed."

After that shocking statement Neville took us trough a tunnel and explained about what the Carrows and Snape have done to the school.

"this wasn't on the map, was it harry?" asked Ron but it was Neville that answered

" this wasn't here till a few weeks ago, when the room of requirements made it appear, you see, I was running away from the carrows and I was thinking that I needed a place that the Carrows couldn't find me and the room obliged., then I got hungry then this appeared sending me right to Aberforth. Food seems to be the only thing the room doesn't do"

"well of course not, it's one of the five exceptions to Gamps Law of Elemental Transfiguration" I say and so does Ron, we look at each other, give each other dirty looks and look away...at Hermione. She looks between the two of us and drops her head, good or bad sign, if there's one thing Ron and I agree about(other than how sexy Hermione is) is that they should write a book about how girls minds work. Now we've reached the end of the tunnel, there's a door, we open it to the sounds of people yelling

"It's them!"

"it's Potter!"

"is this a dream come true" but the loudest and most welcoming voice was

"Harry!?"

It was Ginny.

Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him, then backed up quickly and blushed. Then Seamus Finnigan said

"so what's the plan Harry?"

"what plan?"

"how to take over hogwarts from Snape and the Carrows, That's why your back right?"

"look we are just here for something then we're leaving"", something to help kill You-Know-who, its on Dumbledores Orders."

"let us help, we are his army" said Neville, then I say

"we're looking for something."

"where is it" says Cho

"we don't know"says Harry

"what is it" says Lavender

"we don't know that either, we know its not a lot to go on-" I say

"That's nothing to go on." says Seamus

" look we're looking for something that was either Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, got any ideas?" says Harry

"how about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw" Luna says

"but Luna, That's lost" says Cho

" That's great! We'll start there!" I say but just then Colin Creevy says " Snape has called an assembly, they know you're here."

So Harry goes with the Gryffindors while we wait outside the great hall with the newly arrived Order waiting for his signal

" im afraid you have a security problem headmaster, its rather quite extensive" then the doors open and we walk in, Hermione, Ron and I in the lead. Then the Carrows raise their wands and points at Harry and Hermione but im to fast for them, I point my wand at the carrow Who's about to kill Harry and yell

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

the carrow freezes in spot and falls face first, I hope it hurt, the second starts yelling

"AVADA KADAV-"

"EXPELIERAMUS!" I roared, his wand flies out of his hand into the slytherin section, hopeless he starts yelling

"ACCIO WAND, ACCIO WAND, ACCIO WA-"

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" and the Carrow flies through the window and down to the hard Earth below, probably dead. Snape points his wand at Harry but Minerva steps in front and they start dueling, spells fly between them then Snape, defeated, jumps out the window

"COWARD!" yells Minerva and everyone cheers until a voice, the voice of Voldemort says

" I know you harbor Harry Potter, give him to me and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched, give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded! If you want to fight then I shall crush you, Give me Harry Potter!" and then everything went silent.

"There's Potter! Get him!" said Pansy Parkinson and with that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, I and many others stepped in front of Harry and raised our wands at the Slytherin but before we could fire an spells at them Argus Flitch hobbles into the great hall yelling

"Students in the corridors, students out of bed!" then Minerva said

"they are supposed to be you blithering idiot!, now take these Slytherin to the dungeons." so Flitch takes the Slytherin and Minerva asks Harry

"what do you need Potter?"

"Time, as much as you can give me."

"ok we shall secure the castle. Longbottom, Finnigan, Weasley, got to the wooden bridge and blow it up, I believe finnigan has a knack for it."

"blow it up, you mean like boom?"

"BOOM!" now I follow Harry, Hermione and Ron out of the great hall.

"Hermione and I had an idea-" began Ron

"well it was actually Ron's idea, its brilliant" put in Hermione, I scowl at Ron as he continues

"what's the point of finding the horcrux if we can't destroy it, the n I got the idea of going to the chamber of secrets and get Basilisk fangs to destroy them with, like you did the diary."

"ok take the map so you can find me, David, who are you going with?" said Harry

" I'm going to help Ginny and Neville set up defenses, don't worry I will find you" I say and with that I run of in the direction of the wooden bridge.

Once I get there I find out Seamus is setting the charges, Ginny is spotting him from the building and Neville from the bridge and I am guarding the entrance. Then I run to the entrance and wait, Seamus is now almost done, and That's when the Shield dissolves.

Death eaters start running towards me then I had an idea, I preform my disillusionment charm on me and my wand then when they get close I start to fire spells silently, while jumping around trying not to stay in one place

" Stupify! Sectumsempra! Reducto! Petrificus totalus! Confrigo! Sectumsempra! Stupify!" I do this taking out death eater after death eater till one lucky disarming spell hits my wand and it flies out of my hand to the ground a few feet away, losing its charm, I have to get to that wand but picking it up would mean being killed. Wait, I have an idea so I run, pick up my wand, take the charm off me and just as a death eater yells

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I yell

"EXPELIERAMUS!" and our jets of light meet. Now I start running toward hogwarts meanwhile keeping the connection because Neville just set the charges off so the bridge is crumbling, its crumbling to fast, I'm not going to make it..

"NO!" I yell as I fall, I need to jump to the side and grab on to the rocks but my human legs won't make it so I do something I've never done before with anyone watching, I morph into a Lion and jump, I grab onto the rocks and start climbing fast, when I get close to the top I jump and land right beside Neville who jumps in surprise then I morph back into a human.

"DAVID! YOU'RE AN ANIMAGUS!" yells Ginny.

" ya" I say " can't explain right now, got to find the others" then I start running with no destination in mind.

I run for a few minutes until I turn a corner and see Ron and Hermione dueling for their lives with a death eater who disarms Hermione and starts yelling

"AVADA!-" then I turn back into a Lion and run and jump onto the death eater and rip his head off with my teeth, full of rage I turn back and growl at Hermione

" Are you hurt? Did this scumbag hurt you?"

"no, thanks David, you saved my life" with that I blush saying

"it was nothing."

" it was something! Woah wait, you're an Animagus?"

"yup, did it last year, thought it might come in handy with a Lion on our side, I pondered a dragon but they can't fit in buildings"

" Harry's in the room of Requirements, lets go now!" said Ron forcefully and with that we sprint to the 7th floor.

We reached the door to the room just as it was vanishing. We wouldn't be able to reach it in time so I transformed into a Lion and sprinted to the door, jumped, transformed back into a human mid jump, flipped, landed on my feet and grab the handle just before in vanished.

" Hurry up, we need to help Harry!" i yelled at Hermione and Ron who ran right past me and into the room and i followed. The room was a maze of junk, piles and piles of it then we hear

"POTTER!" it was Malfoy.

We ran in the direction of the voice, found Harry who was cornered by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, when Goyle saw us he Yelled

"AVADA KADAVRA!" pointing his wand at Hermione who dodged the spell then yelled

"STUPIFY!" and just missed Crabbe who pointed his wand at Ron and yelled

"CRUCIO!" which just missed Ron who yelled

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" and Malfoy dodged it and yelled

"AVADA KADAVRA" pointing his wand at me. Time slowed down, I rolled to the right, got up on one knee and yelled

"PROTEGO!" which formed a shield around the four of us as Crabbe, Malfoy and Goyle yelled

"REDUCTO!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

"STUPIFY" my spell deflected them all which hit a pile of junk, the pile exploded sending a tiara flying into some junk of to the right. The horcrux. The Slytherin retreated with Ron hot on his tail yelling

"RAAAHHH!"

"I better follow and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Hermione, help Harry get the Horcrux!"

"Alright, GO!" and with that I sprint of after Ron. It isn't long till I catch up to him then we stop when we hear a sorta roar, like fire makes. Then we see a snake made of fire come towards us.

"RIDE ME" I yell and I shift into a lion

"ok" says Ron and he gets on top of me and I sprint the way we came.. Almost instantly we run up to Harry and Hermione then Ron yells

"Jump on!" and they do, literally, I groan under their weight and run off, trying to stay ahead of the fire, then we come across four firebolts, why anyone would hide four firebolts, beats me but Harry yells

"Stop!" and he gets off and grabs three brooms, throws them to Hermione and Ron who get off of me too so I can shift back to human form, then Harry throws me the last broom and we kick off, trying to find the door. As we search we find Malfoy and Crabbe trying to climb a pile to stay alive, Goyle is nowhere to be seen.

" COME ON!" yells Harry

"HARRY IF WE DIE FOR THEM I'll KILL YOU!" yells Ron. Hermione and I lock eyes, boy they're Sexy eyes, the first thing I ever noticed about her, we nod and follow. Harry gets Malfoy and Ron Crabbe then we see the door. There is no way we can land and open the door and close it again without dying. I get an idea, I pull in front, point my wand at the door and yell

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" the same way Umbridge blew a hole in the wall 2 years previously and the door exploded, I go through, land and yell at the others

"HELP ME! REPARO!" and the others, even Crabbe and Malfoy, point their wands at the remains of the door and yell

"REPARO" and the pieces start to go together really fast, but not fast enough, how do you stop fire? Water!

"Hermione Help me AGUAMENTI!"

But Hermione did something first, she picked up the horcrux and threw it into the fire and yelled

"AGUAMENTI" it was like preforming a shield charm, the water was stopping the fire from continuing but keeping a steady stream was making both of us tired, the fire started moving inch by inch toward us

"HURRY!" I yelled, then just when I was about to faint the wall sealed and me and Hermione trying to keep each other up, dropped to the floor.

When we woke up, we were holding hands, we got up holding hands and when Ron looked at us funny, we noticed and let go quickly, both blushing, when Malfoy saw we we're alright he bolted off with Crabbe close behind

"Your welcome!" called Ron.

" come one, Vodemort has Nagini at the boat house" said Harry so we bolt in the direction of the stairs.

We only went down one floor when we saw a death eater trying to kill Malfoy with him yelling

"I'M ON YOUR SIDE, IT'S ME DRACO!" but the death eater wouldn't listen so, without thing about it I morph into a Lion and Roar

RRRROOOOAAARRRR! And charge the death eater, clearing a way for my friends who follow close behind and as the pass Malfoy they say

"That's the second time we saved your life tonight!" and I roar an approval and we charge towards the main entrance.

We burst out the doors and find ourselfs in the middle of world war three. There were death eaters attacking kids everywhere, one went after Lavander Brown and bent down and bit her.

It was Grayback the werewolf.

"NO!" screams Hermione and I would have yelled no too but I was a lion so all that came out was a very load

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR! Everything stop for a few seconds, all stared at me in surprise, or it might have been the fact that Hermione was climbing on me, then everything went back to chaos. I knew what Hermione was planing. When she was on me I charged at Grayback, when I got close she screamed

"REDUCTO!" and jump off me, Grayback went flying and I still chased after him and jumped at him, I reach him, extend my claws and latch them on to him, we fall, we land, Grayback groans under the weight of a full grown Lion then I bite him in a way that immobilizes him and then I jump off him, leaving him to die the same way he leaves his pray to die. Then I feel a chill in the air, one I have felt before countless times, one thought passes through my head.

Dementors!

I morph back to a human just as Harry Ron and Hermione catch up.

"Dementors!" we all say at once. I now see them, hundreds, thousands of Dementors gliding towards the castle. I can feel all happiness leave me. All my friends putting their lives on the line for a pointless battle, That's what this is, pointless, there is no way we can defeat Voldemort. We should just give up. Then I look over at Hermione, she looks at me, she tries for a smile. Then I feel happiness swell inside me. I picture Hermione and me snogging then with all my might I bellow

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a lion bursts from the type of my wand stands in front of me at roars, keeping the Dementors at bay but I can't push them away, even this powerful patronus can't do it. It look over my shoulder at my friends

"help me" I pleaded and Hermione yells

"Expecto patronum!" but nothing happens

"come on think of something happy." I tell her and she said

"what did you think about?" that put me on the spot, what do I say? Should I tell her the truth, no, not the right time so I just say

"think of being with the person you love when this is all over! Think of Ron"

"um ok.. I got it. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and with that her otter burst out of her wand and stood beside my Lion who (most embarrassing) rubbed against the otter and purred. Stupid Patronus.

"Harry, Ron do yours"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they both bellowed and a stag "Prongs" burst out of Harry's wand and a Beagle out of Rons wand and stood next to my lion. We all look at each other and at the same time, then yell

"NOW!" at our patronuses who charge the Dementors who then scatter probably thinking

"I want my mommy" we cheer than sprint down the steps towards the boat house.

We were about to rush into the boathouse and kill the snake but we hear

"You've been a fine Servant Severus, I regret what I have to do" that made us stop in our tracks.

"My Lord knows I live to serve him"

"you see I have Problem, this Wand doesn't work for me" says Voldemort

"but my Lord, you have preform extraordinary magic with that wand"

"No. I have preformed my normal magic. I am extraordinary. This wand cannot work to its fullest capacity because I did not kill it's last owner, you killed Albus Dumbledore Severus."

"My Lord, let me go out and find Potter."

"No I know Potter, he will not let people die for his safety, he will come to me before the night is out, now Severus there is one more Service I require from you, Ssss,sss,sss" he was speaking Parstletounge. Then Nagaini struck, once twice, three times then she slithers back to her master and they disappear. We run in and see Snape on the ground, bleeding to death because of three snake bites on his neck. Harry rushes over and orders Hermione for Essence of dittany.

"No" says Severus

"but, Professor-"

"Take-Take them"

"Hermione give me anything, Jar Flask anything"

"umm okay, Accio Flask" says Hermione as she hands over a flask. We look at each other and raise our eyebrows then I see what Harry is doing, he is taking tears off Severus, memories, then Severus says

"look at me, look at me, please don't hate me, I, I had to do all that stuff, you, you have your Mothers eyes"

And with that his eyes glazed over and he was lost forever.

Hermione cried, I wanted to take her in my arm and weep too but Ron got there first so I had to keep it together. I thought it couldn't get any worse, I couldn't take anymore death, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad eye, Dobby, even Hedwig, it can't get worse. Then everything goes cold and the voice of Voldemort says

" Tonight you have fought bravely, a waste of Magical blood, now I command my forces to retreat, you can tend to your wounded, mourn your dead. Now Harry Potter I speak Directly to you, tonight you have let your friends die for you instead of fight me yourself, I shall be in the Forest for an hour, if you don't show yourself then the attack shall recommence and I shall join the fray Myself and none shall be left alive, you have one hour."

With that Harry sprinted back up to the castle with us close behind

"Harry! Wait up!" I yell at him. We burst into the great hall and my heart jumps into my throat. There were rows upon rows of dead, among them being Colin Creevy, Remus and Tonks and, my god, Fred. We rush towards his family, Ron bends over his Brother yelling

"NO!NO! NOT FRED! NO!"

Hermione burst into tears and im not ashamed to admit I did too, I take Hermione into my arms and we weep together. I don't know how long we were there, a few minutes, maybe half an hour but when I surface I don't see Harry.

"Hermione! Ron! Harry isn't here!"

"But he wouldn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't go with out saying goodbye" says Hermione and she starts crying again then I say

"Don't worry I'll find him and stop him" I say and with that I kiss her on her forehead (though I wanted to kiss her on the lips) and I nod to Ron who nods back, full of concern then I remember that I still like him, even though we both trying to get the same girl then I sprint to the only place I could think of Harry going, The headmaster's office, were the Pensive is.

I run for a few minutes then I see a Death eater who is nursing an injured arm when he sees me, I swear he looks fermiliar, I raise my wand but he is to quike, he yells

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" and my wand flies out of my hand and he catches it and disaperates. My wand. Gone. Forever. How am I supposed to fight without a wand? But now isn't the time, I have to find Harry. I sprint off the grand staircase and that's when I see Hermione and Ron siting at the foot of the steps.

"What?-" I begin but Hermione cuts in saying

"Harry's gone, he went to the Forest, he's gone to die."

It's to much for me, I falls right at Hermione's feet, she tries to catch me but im to heavy and I bring her down on top of me, she hurries off me and pulls me to the stairs, she sits beside me and puts her head on my shoulder, we grab each others hand and hold hands

"I can't sit still, im going for a walk"

Says Ron rather Stiffly and he walks off. And lay my head on Hermione's and I close my eyes.

Then I open them saying

"I can't let him do this, I'm going to stop him!"

"but David, you can't you'll get Killed!"

"try to stop me!"

"No! I can't lose you, it is bad enough I can't save Harry, I can't lose you too! I just can't, I, I love you."

" you what?" I say, shocked

"I love you. I've loved you since first year but I knew you didn't love me. Yes I have been with Victor and Ron, but I never gave up on you"

"you serious? You have loved me all this time?"

"Always." I rush over to her and grab her around the waist with one of my arms and press my forehead against hers. She puts her arms around my neck and she presses her Lips Against mine. And we kiss. I take a deep breath through my nose and smell her hair. I take my other hand and put it on the back of her head, pushing her into me. I feel all the curves of her body against mine. The taste of her tongue. We stay like that, for what seems like forever, swerving in a circle then I finally surface for air saying

"this must be a dream, it can't be real"

"it assure you it's real, so you'll stay?" I hesitate, every part of me wants to stay, protect her from Voldemort and his death eaters but I say

"No I can't, I have to help Harry, maybe I can buy him enough time to kill the snake and Voldemort"

"but David, Please, don't. I love you, I can't live without you!" I can hear the pleading in her voice but I say

"I can't. I love you too" and with that I morph into a lion and charge out of the castle hearing Hermione Crying and yelling

"David! DAVID!" it takes everything in me not to turn back, or even look back so as a taken off my love I roar as loud as I can, give her a last sound that came from mouth

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

I now slow down to a jog trying to keep quite. I search for Harry for a few minutes till I come across the faint sound of Voldemort saying "Harry Potter?" I tear of in that direction. Voldemort's voice getting louder and clearer

"The boy who lived come to die" No! I pick up my speed, the clearing comes in to view as Voldemort points Dumbledore's wand at Harry

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

I jump and morph back into a human mid jump.

"RROOAAANNNNOOOOO!"

I feel the jet of Magic hit me in the chest and my vision goes black, I swear I can hear Hermione's caressing voice saying

"David? David? David?" my God, there is a heaven. And I let go of all life.

I open my eyes and bolt up right panting. Hermione jumping back in surprise in mid

"Dav-?" what? It was all a dream, im still alive. Yes! Wait, it was all a dream, even my kiss with Hermione. No!

"they are coming up the stone bridge, they have Hagrid with them, and Hagrid is carrying something. A human body." Harry. I think but don't say I jump up, go to grab for my wand, till I remember I lost it last night so I just walk outside. And Hagrid is carrying something. A Shoe was all that was visible from the angle, it was a shoe I knew, id seen it for months upon months on the tent floor. It was Harry's shoe.

"We caught Harry Potter trying to sneak away last night, while you have fought for his protection, this is how he thanks you. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" proclaims Voldemort, then all the death eaters laugh.

"NO!" cried Ginny, me and Hermione pull her back whispering

"not yet!"

"foolish girl, you put your faith in the wrong man, from now on you put your faith in me, now who will join me. Now no one moves. Then one of the last people I would have thought would join walks forward.

It was Neville!

"Longbottom is it?" asked Voldemort

"yes"

"well I had hoped for more but im sure we can find a place for you in our ranks"

"I want to say something"

"fine! Go ahead, I hope its entertaining."

"yes, we lost Harry tonight. We have lost many, but they're not gone, they still live, in here" he points to his heart

"Harry, Remus, Tonks, Fred, all of them, they didn't die in vain" then he reaches inside a hat he was holding. The sorting hat. He pulls out a sword, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and yells

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" a cheer goes up from the Hogwarts defenders as they pull out their wands. I transform into a Lion and below a roar of agreement

"RROOAAARR!" and I extend my claws and get ready to pounce on the nearest death eater when something very unexpected happens. Harry drops out of Hagrid's arms and starts pulling his cloak on when Voldemort yells and points Dumbledore's wand at Harry but I jump at him, that distracts him he yells

"Protego!" and I deflect off the shield charm and land on a random death eater, who I rip his throat out but I gave Harry enough time to slip into the crowd. The death eaters charge and push the Defenders into the great hall. Im cut off. Three Death eaters have their wands pointed at me, killing curses on their lips, so I do the only sensible thing, I jump over then, knocking them into the air with my paw and I charge into the battle with only thing on my Mind.

Hermione.

I go threw one death eater after the other, swipe, bite, swipe, bit, rip, kick, then I spot Hermione, dueling Bellatrix with Luna and Ginny. Bellatrix laughs and Screams

"AVADA KADAVA!" the bolt of magic goes right between Hermione and Ginny and hits a random Death eater but I don't care. It was too close to Hermione, I fill up with rage and roar, but no one hears my roar over the sound of Molly Weasley yelling

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" then I roar again, just to make sure im heard

"RRROOAAARR!" Hermione turns and see me charge towards her. She must think im going to run into her cause she Yelps

"David?!" she just about to jump out of the way when I jump over her and land in between her and Bellatrix and I take a protective stance in front of Hermione, I tense, ready to push Hermione out of the way and dodge the certain to come killing curse when Molly walks in front of me and says

"you shall never hurt any of my family again!" and I takes a few seconds to register that she means Hermione, Harry and me too! I fill with pride and gratitude. I walk up and stand beside Molly and growl at Bellatrix but Molly says

"No! She is MINE!" I turn my big head at her and stare into her eyes, I jerk my head at Hermione and purr, hopefully she understands. She nods and says

"I know, but I don't want ANY of my family hurt by her again, she is mine. You cover me?" I growl but rub my head up against her and she says

"I know, I love you too. Now go!"

"RRROOAARR!" and I jump at the nearest death eater, rip his head off and throw it at Bellatrix, hoping to distract her, but it doesn't. She just kicks the head aside as if it was a football. It seems like everyone stops to watch the 2 duels. The Bellatrix/Molly one and the Voldemort/Slughorn/Minerva and Kingsley one. The duels feel like they go on forever, then molly gets in a lucky curse and Bellatrix's face stops mid-laugh, sort of like Sirius' did when she kill him, then she feel backwards and died. The Voldemort screamed, it was very high pitched, he blasted Slughorn, Minerva, Kingsley and the rest of us back and went to check on his last best lutienet. He screamed again and was about to kill Molly when Harry appeared out of nowhere yelling

"NO!"

"You can't, that wand shall always fail you!"

"I killed its last member, I killed Dumbledore!"

"No you didn't, Snape did."

"on my Orders!"

"no, he never followed your orders, he was following Dumbledores orders!"

"But it was I that ordered Dumbledore's death!"

"wrong again Tom-"

"YOU DARE!"

"yes I dare, Tom, Dumbledore planed his death months before you sent Malfoy to do it."

"Snape killed Dumbledore, I Ordered"

"you still don't get it Tom, Snape was Never yours, ever since you started hunting my Mum, Snape has been Dumbledore's."

"bah! Snape said there were other, more worthy women that he could have."

"on Dumbledore orders."

"So what? Maybe Snape was Dumbledore's, but he still killed him, and I just Killed Snape a few Hours ago. The wand is mine!"

"Wrong again, it was Draco that Disarmed Dumbledore that night. Since then the wand has had a new owner, Draco."

"I'll take care of Draco after you are dead."

"it's not Draco's either, I took his wand a few weeks ago, against his will. I am the true master of the Elder wand.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

"EXPELLIRAMUS!"

This is like watching some movie about 2 wizards battling for the good of the wizarding world. Voldemort started of look confident but now is looking panicked, Harry look determined, I walked over to Hermione and bent down, offering her a comfortable place to sit, she accepted. We watched in silence, Harry's red jet of magic was inching its way towards Voldemort, finally it hit the Elder wand and it flew from Voldemorts hand and into Harry's. Voldemort looked like a defencless child. If he hadn't tried to kill us so many times, I might have felt sorry for him. He looked at Harry, then started to dissolve, That's not possible. We still have to kill the snake, then I noticed that the snake was nowhere to be seen, I look over at Neville, the sword in his hand, which had green blood on it, snake blood. I would have smiled at Neville but since I was a Lion, it would have looked like I was about to attack him, so I didn't. now that all the death eaters knew their master was dead, they scattered towards the entrance, I tensed to ho after them but Hermione whispered soothingly into my ear.

"let them go, its over." then we walk over to Harry, and the three who were still human all said

"Dumbledore."

I offered them all a ride so we got there in half the time. They got off me and I Transformed back into a human and harry asked the gargoyle that guards the Headmasters office

"can we pass?"

"go ahead" it groaned and let us pass. We run up the stairs 2 at a time and burst into the office, and there he was, smiling down at us from his portrait. Then he says

"You did it! My brave, brave children." and I saw I tear form in one of his eyes.

"yes, we did." we say together then Harry says

"the stone, I dropped it in the forest, I don't know where and I'm not going to go looking for it."

"a wise choice."

"I intend to keep ignotus's gift though"

"of course you can, it is yours after all"

" and the wand, what are you going to do about the wand" asked Ron wistfully

"if I die a natural death, the power it has will die, right Professor?"

"yes" said Albus

"David, Ron tells me you lost your wand trying to find me, right?

"yeah, I did" I say

"what was it?"

"oak and phoenix feather, 12 inches, rather flexible"

"how would you feel about having a holly with phoenix feather, eleven inch, nice and supple wand?" said Harry Smiling

"but That's your wand, and is broken"

"oh forgot about that" he pulls the two pieces from his wand out of his pouch Hagrid gave him and pointed the Elder wand at it and said

"Reparo!" then the two pieces reattach and sparks fly out the end.

"here take it, as a token of my thanks, risking you life to save me"

"um ok, are you sure?"

"one hundred percent!" so I take it and point it at Ron's wand and say

"Expelliramus!" and Ron's wand flies out of his hand into mine

"can I have my wand back?" asks Ron

"Sure thing bud! No hurt feelings about er, the thing we've been fighting over?"

"I'll get over it."

"thanks bud! See you Dumbledore, ill be back, once I have the NEWTS. Im going to take the Job of Auror, and Defense against the Dark Arts, if its available..?"

"it will always be open to you David, and the rest of you, if you want a teaching job at hogwarts, its yours!"

"thanks...Albus."

"your welcome Harry, Ron Hermione, David. Please feel free to visit, anytime." and with that we walk out of the office, feeling better about what we've done.

Its now been three days since the battle of Hogwarts and everything is back to normal, the year sevens were invited to come next year to get a proper year 7 education. Now I'm going to see Hermione. She is by the Lake reading the" Tales of Beedle the Bard" when she sees me she puts her book down. Runs towards me yelling

"David!" we meet and I keep walking towards the lake, her following.

"I Have something to ask you Hermione."

"Anything."

"can we duel, I want to try out my new wand" she seemed a bit crestfallen at first but then perked up.

"ok, lets do this! Your going down!"

"lets not forget, all I have to do is turn into a lion and rip your heart out!" and she laughs and runs off to a good distance

"who should star-" I begin but she yells

"STUPIFY!"

"PROTEGO!" I yell and a shield form in front of me, the most powerful spell I've ever preformed

"CONFRIGO!" she dodges it and yells

"LEVACORPUS!" I feel myself being hosted into the air by my ankle

"LIBERACORPUS!" and I hit the ground

"EXPULSO!" I yell

"PROTEGO!"

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" she yells, my wand flies out of my hand into hers. I transform into a Lion, roar

"ROAR!" and jump towards her, tackle her to the ground, we land, I transform back to a Human laughing, she starts to laugh too. I get off her and help her to sit up. I figure this is as good a time as any to tell her

"Hermione! I have something to tell you."

"yes?"

"see there is something I've been meaning to tell you, or ask you-"

she starts laughing

"your not taking the seriously!"

"sorry, yes I am, continue?"

"as I said there's is something I've been meaning to tell you, you see I-" she starts laughing again

"your not making things easy for me!"

"I will never make things easy for you" then she tackles me to the ground, climbs on top of me and presses her lips to mine, it was way better than any dream then she surfaces saying

"I love you too" and presses her lips to mine again I take my hands and put them under her shirt around her waist and enjoy the moment. The taste of her breath, my favorite taste, apple cinnamon, the feel of her skin, smooth, all the curves of her body against mine.

"well its about time!" says Harry and I look up and see Harry and Ginny hand in hand, Neville with his arm wrapped around Luna and Ron with, wait can it be? He has his arm around Pavarti Patil! Hermione and I look at each other and laugh, the others join in to. Then I bring Hermione's head down and push my lips to hers.

The end! For now.


End file.
